


Pulse

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun needs Sunggyu to be selfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

"I don't understand," Sunggyu says. He swallows, throat bobbing with the effort. It takes all of Woohyun's willpower not to lean in and taste; the only thing holding him back is the thrill of Sunggyu's pulse beneath Woohyun's fingertips, throbbing with a promise of _later, later, later._

"I'm sorry," Woohyun says and means it, in a way. "I didn't want everything to play out like this."

Sunggyu smiles, but it looks crooked and wrong. "The ending is pretty much the same, though?"

He stares straight ahead, eyes narrowed and searching. Woohyun thinks he sees something like disappointment flicker behind them as headlights creep into the alleyway, but that disappears as the car drives off and they're plunged back into darkness, alone once again.

"Think of it as a new beginning." Woohyun loosens his grip around Sunggyu's wrist and forces himself not to trace along the arteries. "Together forever, right?"

It's cruel, and low, bringing up a conversation from such a tough time in their lives, especially since the wounds are still fresh and deep. Woohyun winces and writes off "manipulation" as yet another thing he is not above anymore.

What makes it worse is that he knows Sunggyu, that he's probably thinking about _Woohyun's_ feelings and how hard this must be for _Woohyun,_ and Woohyun kind of wants to break things until Sunggyu understands that he really, really needs to be selfish right now.

Sunggyu reaches out, twines their fingers together _tight_ and says, "Right."

(If Woohyun's heart had been beating, he thinks that it would've stopped.)


End file.
